onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Cinnamon
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate | residence = | jva = }} Charlotte Cinnamon is the 16th daughter of the Charlotte Family and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. She is a hybrid between a human and a member of the Longleg Tribe. Appearance Being a member of the Longleg Tribe, Cinnamon is a tall woman that has a tattoo on her upper left thigh. Similar to her sister Smoothie, she has disproportionately large hands. She has long, dark hair tied in a high ponytail. She wears a striped hourglass corset, a short skirt, long dark gloves with elbow padding, a pair of high dark boots, and a light colored long cape. Personality Despite being a crossbreed, Cinnamon shares her father’s heritage by exposing and decorating her long legs. She seems to be dismissive of men, considering them stupid. Relationships Charlotte Linlin Cinnamon is loyal to her mother, Charlotte Linlin. She took part in her plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. She holds her mother in high regard, and was shocked when Jinbe placed his faith in Luffy instead. Charlotte Smoothie and Citron Cinnamon seems to get along well with her older sisters and fellow crossbreeds Smoothie and Citron. She is often seen with Citron and they both serve under Smoothie in her squad of the Big Mom Pirates. Abilities and Powers Being a crossbreed of the Longleg Tribe, it can be assumed she has powerful legs. Weapons She is seen with a sword similar to that of her sister Smoothie, though it is unknown how skilled she is with it. For the massacre of the Vinsmoke Family, she wields the Walker as she pointed at Judge's head. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Cinnamon attended the Tea Party/wedding of Vinsmoke Sanji and her younger sister Pudding, in which she took part in her mother's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. She was seen socializing with some of the other attendees before Sanji and Pudding arrived to the venue. After Luffy and the rest of the Sanji Retrieval Team crashed the event, she witnessed with her sister Citron as Jinbe broke ties with the Big Mom Pirates. Despite the intrusion, the Big Mom Pirates carried on with their scheme and trapped the Vinsmokes and held them at gun point, with Cinnamon aiming her Walker at Judge, during which she heard Judge's emotional breakdown and Perospero's taunting. She was later seen on Smoothie's ship as they chased the Straw Hats on the seas of Totto Land. Cinnamon, being part of Smoothie's squad, was assigned by Perospero to chase after the Thousand Sunny while Perospero and Bavarois's groups went after Big Mom and the Fire Tank Pirates. When Smoothie tried to attack the Sunny after increasing her own size, Cinnamon looked worried as Smoothie's increased size could cause structural damage to her own ship. Trivia *Cinnamon is a type of spice, fitting the Charlotte Family food themed names. *In Chapters 863, 864 and 865, there is a woman who bears a striking similarity to Cinnamon with the same outfit, but a different color scheme. It's unknown if this is another sibling or an error by Oda. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Cinnamon ru:Шарлотта Синамон es:Charlotte Cinnamon fr:Charlotte Cinnamon Category:Crossbreeds Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists